Escape the Nest
by Liju
Summary: Turkey/Greece. Héraclès boude et Sadiq part à sa recherche - comme d'habitude. Mais cette fois, c'est peut-être la dernière ! POV Sadiq. Un chouïa Guimauve aussi...


**A/N : **Vive le Sadiq/Héraclès ! Petit OOC… Sadiq me tuerait xd J'ai bafoué son nom. Et c'est un peu guimauve en fait… Bref, rien ne m'appartient !

* * *

_Escape the Nest_ _(j'aime trop ce titre...)_

**POV Sadiq**

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je suis encore parti le chercher.

Ou plutôt, je me souviens m'être, pour la centième fois consécutive, disputé avec lui, pour une raison tellement insignifiante que je serais strictement incapable de m'en rappeler précisément. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça a débouché, comme d'habitude, à ma fureur - il devait encore avoir dit une stupidité quelconque, et il a finit par claquer la porte et se tirer on ne sait où, pour bouder. On ne dirait pas, à le regarder, mais il est aussi susceptible que moi ce gamin. Je devrais être habitué à nos fréquents accrochages, mais chaque fois ils me laissent un goût amer dans la bouche. Et si ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'excuser auprès de lui, il est capable de rester bouder pendant plusieurs semaines ! Il m'a déjà fait le coup, et hors de question que je supporte ça de nouveau. Mine de rien, ne pas le voir rentrer à la maison, c'est inquiétant. Et oui… Moi, le grand Sadiq, je m'inquiète pour ce sale chaton égoïste.

En plus, tout ça, c'est de sa faute ! Avant de le connaitre je n'avais jamais éprouvé de forts sentiments comme ça. Cet idiot m'a rendu faible, et chaque jour je deviens de plus en plus gâteux envers lui - le terme amoureux, je n'aime pas l'utiliser, ça fait midinette, et on en est plus là tout de même. Quoi qu'avec ses "Je te boude et j'attends que tu t'excuses, ne compte pas sur moi pour le faire", parfois j'ai quand même l'impression qu'on est pas très loin de ce stade… Mais il est tenace en plus le bougre, même pas un seul signe de vie pendant ses absences, il y a des jours où je me dis qu'il voit quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Ça m'énerve encore plus. Mais étant le plus mature de nous deux, je vais m'excuser comme il le souhaite, je dis les mots qu'il veut entendre sur le ton qu'il veut entendre. Il aime le romantisme alors je peux bien faire un effort, rien que pour l'entendre ronronner après - ou peut-être est-ce ces foutus chats !

Je le cherche dans des endroits perdu au fin fond de son pays, j'y mets de la volonté tout de même ! Et je ne sais pas par quel miracle je le retrouve toujours - celui qui me dit que c'est mon amour pour lui qui me guide, je l'écorche vivant !

Aujourd'hui encore, je le trouve. Va savoir pourquoi je suis allé me pommer sur le Péloponnèse, mais il faut croire que mon instinct se trompe rarement - instinct de chasseur.

Il est là, étendus et évidement en train de dormir - ça ne m'étonne pas. Ne lui a-t-on jamais dit que trop dormir n'est pas bon pour la santé ? L'excès, c'est mauvais ! Mais qu'importe, je suis rassuré. Rassuré de l'avoir retrouvé vivant, et surtout rassuré que sa seule compagnie soit ces chats - même si je les hais, ils ne risquent pas de me le piquer, eux !

Il est beau quand il dors quand même… Humf. Non c'est pas vrai je ne l'ai pas pensé. Il a l'air idiot quand il dort - voilà, c'est mieux. J'entends sa respiration lente, je vois ses chats dormant sur son ventre se soulever au rythme de ses inspirations, c'est apaisant. Je deviens gaga. Mais je suis tellement heureux de l'avoir retrouvé, même si je ne veux rien laisser paraitre. Il faudrait que je le réveille maintenant… Mais comment le pourrais-je ? J'aurais l'impression de commettre un crime si je gâchais son sommeil. Bon j'abandonne l'idée. Je me penche vers lui, embrasse tendrement son front et m'allonge à ses côtés, plaçant mes bras autour de lui - en poussant un peu ces stupides chats qui trainent, eux je m'en fiche de les réveiller ! Je m'assoupis, contre lui, à l'ombre du soleil mais sous une chaleur digne de la Grèce.

Quand je me réveille, le soleil a presque disparu et la fraicheur s'est installée. Héraclès est toujours là, mais cette fois avec un jolie sourire au visage et ses yeux me fixent intensément. J'y lis de l'amusement principalement, ainsi qu'une pointe de culpabilité. Mais je le sens surtout rassuré. Peut-être avait-il eu peur que je me lasse de ses petits jeux et que je le laisse dans son coin ? Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir car sa tête se pose contre mon torse. Ses cheveux me chatouillent le menton. Je l'enlace forcement pour lui faire comprendre combien il m'avait manqué. Il vient poser ses lèvres contre les miennes, presque timidement, comme s'il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il faisait. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il hésite, mais quand je vois une larme légère rouler sur sa joue, tout devient clair.

Aujourd'hui je n'aurai pas besoin de lui murmurer des mots tendres pour me faire pardonner. Non. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, c'est lui qui s'excuse.

**END**

* * *

Sadiq le Romantiq. Il aura beau dire le contraire, on sait tous qu'au fond il cache bien son jeu d'amoureux éperdu… (mais non, me tue pas Sadiq, non, non !)

*je ressuscite parce que je suis l'auteur* Buh, c'est quoi ce présent bidon que j'ai employé… Je l'ai raté à des endroits en plus je crois *mais shut*. Et puis c'est fichtrement court... Mais bon. Allez mes petits ! Tous en file… Un, deux trois ! Criez : « Review s'il vous plaiiit »

« Mraowwwwwww »

Mmh… Encore quelques petits réglages à faire avec ces chats, ils ne sont pas au point...


End file.
